Sur le fil de l'amitié
by Picotti
Summary: Voici plusieurs petites scénettes mettant en scène l'amitié. Parce que c'est l'une des choses les plus belles et les plus importantes en ce monde.
1. Rénuion au Square Grimmaurd

_Cette fic est pour Miss de Lune, pour un très joyeux Noël. Bisous Lunie._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Réunion au Square Grimmaurd (Remus et Tonks)**

Nymphadora Tonks attendait avec impatience le moment où l'Ordre se réunissait. D'abord elle aimait tout particulièrement les missions et puis c'était comme faire la nique au Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en mettant un coup de pied aux fesses du ministère. Evidemment, cette perspective ne pouvait que lui plaire. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Les réunions étaient aussi le seul moment où elle voyait Remus et obtenait quelques minutes de tête à tête. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils restent tous les deux un peu après juste à discuter, soit en buvant une bièraubeurre soit juste pour apprécier la compagnie de l'autre.

Certains soirs, Remus s'engageait sur la pente de la confidence et Tonks devait se retenir de lui sauter au cou. Elle le trouvait tout de même sacrément courageux contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait et puis il y avait quelque-chose de touchant dans sa façon de dire qu'il y avait d'autres drames bien plus terribles que le sien et qu'il ne devrait pas en faire un aussi grand cas.

Et ce soir, Tonks se demandait si Dumbledore allait finir par s'arrêter de parler. Elle espérait aussi que Molly et Arthur n'aient pas prévu un dîner au square Grimmaurd, que Sirius serait trop fatigué et irait se coucher vite fait, qu'ils puissent se retrouver tous les deux dans le parc devant la maison. La fois précédente, ils s'étaient installés sur un banc et, à la lumière d'un réverbère, avaient discuté tous les deux. Avec la température très basse, Tonks s'était rapidement mise à frissonner et Remus avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui et lui faire profiter de la chaleur de son corps.

Elle avait eu une belle bronchite après ça et ne s'était jamais autant mouchée de toute sa vie. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait laissé sa place à cet instant. Et même mieux, si c'était à refaire, sûr qu'elle n'hésiterait pas.

Dumbledore parlait toujours, casant dans son discours des phrases que même lui ne devait pas comprendre. Un peu plus loin, Charlie étouffa un bâillement dans sa main, cherchant à se cacher du mieux qu'il put. Raté. Bill, lui, le menton au creux de la main, avait les yeux mi-clos. Remus semblait écouter mais Tonks savait qu'il était passé maître dans l'art de faire croire qu'il était attentif. Il disait avoir appris ça pendant les cours de Binns.

Ça y était. Il écartait les mains et souriait.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Tonks foudroya du regard chacun des membres de l'assemblée. Le premier qui parlait, elle se jurait de le noyer dans sa bièraubeurre. Voilà, les gens commençaient à se lever. Arthur proposait de boire un verre mais Molly lui faisait les gros yeux. Elle l'entendit même lui chuchoter :

« Tu as déjà bien assez bu pour ce soir. Tu vas te désartibuler et je te laisserai te débrouiller tout seul. Tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites. »

Mondingus semblait avoir des affaires urgentes à régler et il ne s'attarda pas. Hestia le suivit de peu, ses parents l'attendaient, ils n'aimaient pas qu'elle rentre trop tard. Bill avait l'air d'hésiter.

« Tu as l'air épuisé, lui glissa Tonks.

_ Une grosse journée de travail, c'est tout. Et puis le discours de Dumbledore est parfois un peu assommant.

_ Tu n'as pas très bonne mine. Tu es peut-être en train de couver quelque chose.

_ Tu crois ? »

Il prit un air inquiet. Et se traitant de fourbe de Serpentard, elle acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres.

« Je devrais rentrer. »

Et Charlie le suivit. Voyant ses garçons quitter si rapidement l'assemblée, Molly salua tout le monde et entraîna Arthur à sa suite. Suivirent Rogue et Dumbledore. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus que trois. Tonks adorait son cousin, vraiment, mais ce soir elle le trouvait de trop. Les mains dans les poches, Remus avait l'air gêné d'être là.

« Je vais y aller aussi je crois.

_ Tu ne veux pas rester ? demanda Sirius un brin déçu. Prendre une dernière bièraubeurre ? Tu peux rester pour la nuit aussi, ça ne me gêne pas.

_ Non. Merci, Sirius. Je ne suis pas très en forme, je vais rentrer. Bonne soirée à tous les deux. »

Il aurait mieux fait de dire « bonne nuit » vu l'heure. Sirius acquiesça, lui serra la main et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Tonks s'engouffra dans la brèche.

« Je vais y aller aussi. Je suis censée être sur une grosse affaire au ministère et si demain j'arrive avec l'air d'avoir fait la java toute la nuit, Scrimegeour va me tomber dessus. »

Cette fois-ci, Sirius prit un air franchement désolé.

« On ne se voit pas souvent, j'avais espéré que vous restiez un peu plus longtemps tous les deux. Vous pourriez dormir ici, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit la place qui manque. »

Tonks sentit son cœur faire un horrible bond dans sa poitrine. Son pauvre cousin était presque toujours tout seul et le seul moment où il pouvait avoir un peu de compagnie, elle le lui refusait pour jouer les jolis cœurs avec Remus. Elle pinça les lèvres et ce fut Remus qui répondit pour elle.

« D'accord. Mais si je m'endors dans le canapé je t'interdis de me réveiller. Sinon tu feras la prochaine pleine lune avec moi et pas sous ta forme animagus. »

Un large sourire fendit les traits de Sirius. Tonks soupira.

« Je vais rester aussi mais vous avez intérêt à avoir de la conversation tous les deux. »

Elle regarda avec un élan de tendresse son cousin piocher trois bièraubeurre dans le placard ensorcelé qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un réfrigérateur moldu. Elle allait certainement passer la nuit à discuter avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle serait fatiguée demain matin au ministère mais elle avait menti, l'affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait n'était pas aussi important qu'elle le disait. Et puis elle n'aurait qu'à leur dire qu'elle avait passé la nuit en filature.

Elle grimpa les marches menant au salon et, dans le canapé, s'assit à côté de Remus, laissant consciemment sa jambe appuyée contre la sienne.


	2. Rencontre inattendue à la bibliothèque

**CHAPITRE 2 : Rencontre inattendue à la bibliothèque (Luna et Hermione)**

Luna Lovegood n'avait encore jamais eu d'amis. Quelque part, elle trouvait ça très triste, mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Elle savait que le problème venait d'elle et non pas des autres. Elle avait tourné et retourné le problème dans tous les sens et en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle faisait fuir les gens. Après tout, on ne la surnommait pas « Loufoca » pour le plaisir d'être méchant gratuitement, bien que la plupart de ceux qui la persécutaient auraient aussi bien pu ne simplement pas s'intéresser à elle.

A plus petite échelle, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amie. Elle n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de parler de garçons avec une autre fille, ni même bijoux, vêtements, maquillage, livres, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire l'une de ces soirées pyjama que ses consoeurs de dortoir semblaient tant apprécier. Elle n'était jamais invitée à partager des bonbons, n'avait jamais eu l'un de ces secrets à partager. Elle n'avait jamais eu personne pour se soucier d'elle.

Aussi lorsqu'une après-midi de décembre Hermione Granger vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle à la bibliothèque et lui demanda si elle allait bien, Luna regarda derrière elle pour voir si elle ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Mais derrière elle, ne se tenait qu'un rayonnage de livres sur les grandes périodes de l'histoire de la magie.

Hermione rit.

« C'est bien à toi que je parle tu sais. »

Luna se sentit rougir et se demanda si elle n'avait pas l'air idiote. Elle avait observé les autres, avait même étudié leur comportement mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à quelqu'un d'amical, elle n'était pas sûre du tout d'avoir le bon comportement. Et si elle faisait un faux pas et que Hermione s'éloignait en lui jurant que plus jamais elle ne lui adressait la parole ? Après tout, la Gryffondor était réputée pour avoir un sacré caractère. Et là, dans l'immédiat, elle attendait une réponse. Si Luna ne se décida pas à lui en donner une rapidement, elle allait se vexer et partirait.

« Désolée, j'avais cru entendre un bruit. Je vais bien. »

Elle laissa passer une seconde de silence.

« Et toi ? »

Le sourire que lui renvoya Hermione la rassura. Elle n'avait pas fait de faux pas et elle n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant. Elle était d'ailleurs en train d'ouvrir son sac de cours pour en tirer plume, encre, parchemins et un énorme livre à la couverture de cuir craquelé qui, à lui tout seul, devait bien peser trois kilos.

« Ça va, merci. Sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles ?

_ Je ne travaille pas. Je suis juste en train de lire.

_ A oui ? Et tu lis quoi ? »

Elle avait disposé son grimoire devant elle et était maintenant en train d'en tourner les pages jusqu'à un endroit qu'elle avait marqué avec une photo d'elle, Ron et Harry qui riaient aux éclats en se poussant les uns les autres. Luna n'avait pas de photos de ce genre. Son père mis à part, et sa mère il y avait bien longtemps, personne n'avait jamais voulu poser avec elle et encore moins en ayant l'air de s'amuser. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'attarder sur cette photo qui lui faisait tant envie. Reprenant pied dans la réalité, elle montra la couverture du roman qu'elle était en train de dévorer.

« Memory de C.X. Picotti, lut Hermione. Oh j'en ai entendu parler, c'est un best-seller non ?

_ C'est mon auteur préféré, confia Luna. Je… je n'ai jamais rencontré personne encore avec qui parler de ses livres. »

Un petit sourire étira les traits de la Gryffondor.

« Eh bien dès que j'aurais terminé mon devoir sur la double personnalité de Ulric le Follingue, je le lirai et comme ça on pourra en parler.

« Tu… tu ferais ça ?

_ Et pourquoi pas ? J'adore lire et si ça te plaît c'est que ça doit être bien, non ?

_ Tu penses que mon jugement puisse être un critère ?

_ Bien sûr. Pourquoi il ne le serait pas ? »

Luna était décontenancée. Elle était plus habituée à ce qu'on lui dise qu'elle était bizarre et qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop l'écouter. Que Hermione puisse se baser sur ses goûts pour orienter ses propres lectures était, pour elle, un fait entièrement nouveau.

La sonnerie retentit dans toute l'école et Luna soupira.

« Zut. J'ai un cours de botanique avec les Serpentard. Je ferais mieux de ne pas être en retard.

_ Oh oui tu as raison. On se voit tout à l'heure au dîner si tu veux.

_ Euh… oui bien sûr.

_ Bon cours. »

Marmonnant un vague merci, Luna déguerpit. Ce cours tombait bien. Elle avait envie de rester un peu avec Hermione mais elle préférait ne pas trop tirer sur la corde et mieux valait quitter cette conversation avec la sensation que tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé plutôt qu'avec l'angoisse d'en faire trop. Elle reverrait la Gryffondor de toute façon, et elles auraient d'autres conversations de ce type, mais pour l'instant, elle préférait y aller doucement et découvrir les joies d'une amitié naissante.


	3. Un peu de courage

**CHAPITRE 3 : Un peu de courage (Scorpius et Rose)**

Ils se connaissaient depuis la première année. Au tout début, Scorpius s'était senti bien seul. Personne ne venait lui parler. Un Malfoy à Gryffondor, tout le monde s'était fichu de lui, surtout cet imbécile de Remy Goyle. Il l'avait même affublé de ce stupide surnom qui avait, bien entendu fait le tour de Poudlard : Scorbut. Combien de fois avait-il entendu ce nom qu'on lui jetait à la face.

Il en avait passé des heures à pleurer, enfermé dans les toilettes. Il avait même essayé de fuguer de Poudlard. Pas de chance pour lui, il avait été vite rattrapé.

Et puis Rose lui avait tendu la main et par la force des choses Albus aussi mais c'était autre chose. Scorpius s'était vite pris d'amitié pour la rouquine. Il avait commencé à se confier à elle. Elle écoutait toujours, ne lui coupait jamais la parole, le laissait aller jusqu'au bout. Alors elle lui posait une main sur l'épaule et avec un petit sourire lui annonçait que tout allait bien se passer.

Il se sentait beaucoup moins seul et souvent il s'endormait le soir en souriant, non plus en pleurant ou en priant pour que le lendemain toute l'école se soit effondrée. Avec Rose, les choses semblaient différentes. Elle lui montrait même les bons côtés des cours et avait suffisamment de répartie pour clouer le bec de tous les Goyle et Zabini de la création. Scorpius avait eu un peu honte au début, il avait eu peur qu'on dise de lui qu'il n'était pas capable de se défendre tout seul et même si, quelque part, c'était vrai, il préférait qu'on ne le souligne pas. Et surtout pas ces crétins de Serpentard qui estimaient qu'un Malfoy n'aurait jamais dû aller à Gryffondor.

Et puis le temps passant, il s'était finalement dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et il s'était demandé pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui, il avait seize ans et il se posait toujours les mêmes questions.

« Tu vois, Rose, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux.

_ Ah bon ? »

Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans les gradins de Quidditch bien qu'il n'y eut ni match ni entraînement mais ils aimaient s'y retrouver, juste tous les deux, assis côte à côte. Il faisait un peu frais et le vent soufflant dans le lieu désert émettait quelques sifflements lugubres. Mais ils n'avaient pas peur. Après tout, ils étaient déjà habitués à côtoyer des fantômes et ils savaient qu'aucun des revenants de Poudlard n'était susceptible de leur faire de mal.

Scorpius se tourna vers Rose, elle avait l'air sincèrement surpris.

« Arrête, dis pas que je suis courageux.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Le courage ce n'est pas toujours foncer tête baissée vers le danger. D'ailleurs c'est plus souvent de l'inconscience que du courage.

_ Ah ben de toute façon je ne suis pas inconscient non plus. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire amer. Rose soupira.

« Ecoute Scorpius, tu as le courage d'admettre que la vie n'est pas aussi simple qu'on le voudrait. Tu as le courage de supporter le poids de ton nom.

_ Toi aussi je te ferais dire. »

Quelques semaines plus tôt, la jeune fille lui avait avoué que porter le nom de Weasley n'était pas toujours facile non plus et qu'il lui fallait parfois faire face aux préjugés que certains sorciers, notamment des sangs purs, se croyaient en droit d'énoncer.

« Mais moi je n'ai jamais nié que j'étais une Gryffondor. »

Elle lui envoya un grand sourire agrémenté d'un léger tirage de langue qui lui donnait des airs tellement enfantins que Scorpius eut presque l'envie de lui tirer les cheveux.

« Tu es courageux, que tu le veuilles ou non, et le Choixpeau l'a vu en toi.

_ Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être courageux moi !

_ Ah oui ? Eh bien on va voir ça. Embrasse-moi. »

Scorpius se figea. Son regard s'accrocha à celui de Rose, il hésitait. Est-ce qu'elle disait ça par provocation ou est-ce que c'était réellement pour lui montrer qu'il était capable de se lancer. C'était vrai qu'il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par elle mais jamais il n'oserait l'embrasser. Pas elle, pas sa meilleure amie. Et puis ce n'était pas possible, elle était la cousine d'Albus et il savait que plusieurs garçons plus beaux que lui et bien plus intelligents s'intéressaient à elle. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de l'embrasser lui. Donc elle devait probablement se moquer et le provoquer.

Il baissa la tête, contrit et regarda ses genoux.

« Oh allez, Scorpius, ce n'est pas la mort non plus. »

Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas elle qui faisait le premier pas si elle en avait tant envie ? Parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas réellement. Il fallait trouver un autre moyen de lui prouver qu'il était courageux, celui-ci était foireux.

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas embrassée. Et sur la joue, ça ne compte pas ! »

Comment avait-elle bien pu deviner qu'il lui aurait juste fait la bise pour lui donner plus ou moins ce qu'elle voulait et qu'ils en restent là tous les deux ? Décidément, elle lisait en lui comme dans un grimoire ouvert.

« Bon alors, tu te décides ? Non parce que ça commence à devenir vexant là, j'ai l'air d'un troll peut-être ? Ou alors peut-être que tu aurais préféré embrasser Al… »

Il se pencha vers elle, prit son menton au creux de sa main et lui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Son cœur fit un gigantesque bond dans sa poitrine lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Il cessa littéralement de respirer. Elle allait probablement s'enfuir en hurlant, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dire qu'il était malade et qu'elle n'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il le fasse.

N'est-ce pas ?

Mais Rose ne fuyait pas. Bien au contraire, elle posa une main sur son genou et glissa l'autre derrière sa nuque. Leur baiser dura longtemps jusqu'à ce que finalement ils se séparent. Il commençait à pleuvoir mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupait.

« Eh bien voilà, rit Rose. Tu vois que tu es courageux. Tu n'as plus qu'à m'annoncer que tu m'aimes maintenant. »

Elle se leva, lui envoya un clin d'œil et commença à descendre les gradins. Oui, avec Rose Weasley à ses côtés, la vie n'était plus du tout la même.


	4. Une décision difficile à prendre

**CHAPITRE 4 : Une décision difficile à prendre (James et Sirius)**

« Mais tu es mon meilleur ami, Sirius ! Je ne peux pas demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre, tu es le seul en qui j'ai vraiment confiance. »

Sirius sourit et baissa les yeux sur la bouteille de bièraubeurre à peine entamée qu'il tenait dans les mains. La condensation avait formé quelques traces d'humidité le long du goulot. L'été n'était pas particulièrement beau cette année mais les températures, malgré la pluie incessante, étaient très acceptables. Il aurait aimé se trouver dans une autre situation. En fait, il aurait aimé faire un prodigieux bond en arrière et revenir à l'époque où il était à Poudlard et où il était juste insouciant. Il repensait aux moments où sa seule préoccupation était de savoir s'ils allaient mettre des véracrasses vivants ou morts dans le bol à déjeuner de Severus.

Tout ça avait bien changé, non pas qu'il ait fait en sorte de mûrir, d'ailleurs Lily lui disait encore qu'il n'avait plus évolué depuis la maternelle, mais les circonstances les avaient tous forcés à voir les choses autrement.

Et aujourd'hui James et Lily étaient menacés, et pire encore, le bébé qui n'était même pas encore né. Et il se retrouvait dans leur salon, assis sur le canapé, une bièraubeurre à la main à essayer de leur démontrer pourquoi il ne devait pas être leur gardien du secret. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il aurait voulu l'être et qu'il n'existait pas pour lui d'honneur plus grand.

Lily arriva de la cuisine. Depuis quelques temps, son ventre s'était sérieusement arrondi. En fait, Sirius avait l'impression que c'était depuis qu'elle avait annoncé officiellement qu'elle était enceinte. Evidemment, lui l'avait su tout de suite. James n'avait pas été capable d'attendre plus longtemps pour le lui annoncer et il lui avait même envoyé un hibou le soir même où il l'avait appris. Elle s'installa auprès de James et posa une main sur son genou.

« Tu ne veux pas être notre gardien, Sirius ? »

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, juste de la surprise.

« Si, bien sûr mais tout le monde va se douter que c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Et alors ? Tu as l'intention de vendre le secret ? sourit James.

_ Non, mais j'espère justement qu'on m'interrogera moi pendant que le vrai gardien laissera votre secret en toute sécurité. »

Il se pencha en avant, joua du bout de l'index avec le goulot de sa bouteille.

« Il y a un traître dans notre entourage. »

Lily et James écarquillèrent les yeux. Sirius, la mort dans l'âme, continua.

« Et j'ai peur que ce soit Remus. »

La jeune femme se redressa si subitement en prenant appui sur le genou de son mari que celui-ci grimaça de douleur.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Remus n'est pas un traître ! Tu n'as aucune preuve.

_ Il y a quand même des signes. Et je ne parle pas de sa lycanthropie. On sait que la plupart des loup-garous se tournent vers Voldemort…

_ Remus n'est pas comme eux !

_ Mais ouvre les yeux, Lily ! Il ne peut pas toujours se battre contre ce qu'il est. »

Elle secoua la tête, des larmes dans les yeux. Sirius savait que ce serait difficile pour elle. Remus était plus ou moins son meilleur ami. Ce n'était probablement pas aussi fort que ce qu'il y avait entre James et lui mais ça semblait quand même être un sacré lien. Si on lui annonçait que James était un traître, évidemment, il se dresserait lui aussi et ferait ravaler ces dents à celui qui osait dire des sombraleries pareilles. Il comprenait Lily et ça lui tordait le cœur à lui aussi parce que Remus était son ami.

Mais il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il avait analysé la situation sous toutes ses coutures, il avait pesé le pour et le contre, il avait minutieusement décortiqué et étudié chaque faits et gestes de Remus et avait fini par aboutir à la conclusion qu'il tramait quelque chose de louche. Or, l'Ordre du Phénix avait rapporté que Voldemort s'intéressait de très près à James et Lily et plus encore à leur enfant. Et certains détails qu'avaient rapportés Severus n'avaient pu l'être que par un proche.

Evidemment, ce vilain serpent n'avait pas été fichu de leur dire qui jouait les agents doubles. Décidément, il ne servait à rien celui-là.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, donc ? demanda James, espérant calmer les foudres de sa femme.

_ Eh bien… je propose que Peter soit le gardien du secret mais qu'on fasse comme si c'était moi.

_ Un plan de Serpentard ça, souffla James. Je te reconnais bien là. »

Sirius esquissa à peine un petit sourire. Mettre Remus sur la touche et lui jouer un tel tour ne l'enchantait pas. Il ne fallait pas croire, ça lui faisait mal à lui aussi de constater que son ami était peut-être un traître. Un mal… de chien.

Il sursauta en sentant la main de James se poser sur son poignet.

« Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu fais pour nous, Patmol. Je ne crois pas qu'il existe au monde un meilleur ami que toi. »


	5. Un groupement illégal

**CHAPITRE 5 : Un groupement illégal (Marietta et Cho)**

Marietta Edgecombe faisait la tête. Quand elle avait entendu parler du groupement de défense contre les forces du mal créé par Harry Potter, elle avait décrété que c'était une provocation inutile et dangereuse et qu'elle n'en ferait pas partie. Après tout, le professeur Ombrage était homologuée par le ministère de la magie pour occuper le poste de professeur à Poudlard. Et selon elle quand même, n'importe qui ne pouvait être nommé. Bon, deux ans plus tôt, Dumbledore avait embauché un loup-garou et c'était vrai que ça aurait quand même pu très mal tourner mais ils ne l'avaient su qu'à la fin de l'année et puis Marietta était obligée d'admettre, comme la plupart de ses camarades, que le professeur Lupin avait été très bon dans le rôle qui lui avait été assigné. D'ailleurs, ses notes étaient bien remontées cette année-là.

Après, elle était bien d'accord aussi avec les autres pour dire que les cours du professeur Ombrage étaient franchement nuls mais cette dernière avait interdit les clubs clandestins et ce que Potter était en train d'essayait de faire, pour Marietta, ça ressemblait tout de même beaucoup à un groupement illégal.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui ne lui faisait pas envie c'était d'être surprise par Ombrage en train de braver les lois et de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Ce serait la honte suprême.

Donc après une longue réflexion d'au moins cinq minutes, elle avait décrété qu'elle n'irait pas au rassemblement aux trois balais. Elle ne dirait rien non plus d'ailleurs sauf si elle se sentait menacée et qu'on la torturait. Parce qu'après tout, Potter n'était pas non plus son ami. Elle le trouvait drôlement prétentieux avec son statut d'élu et son délire mystique sur le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Elle avait même presque oublié cette histoire et était en train de réviser pour le contrôle de botanique quand Cho avait fait son apparition dans le dortoir. C'était une entrée quasi-magistrale avec grands mouvements, cris et « Marietta ! Devine quoi ! ». Son amie se précipita sur son lit, sautant directement à genoux dessus et envoyant par la même occasion valser parchemins et livres ouverts.

« Quoi encore ?

_ Harry !

_ Eh bien quoi Harry ? »

Cho était obnubilée par Harry Potter. Elle le trouvait beau, gentil, intelligent, drôle, beau, courageux, intéressant, beau, excellent joueur de Quidditch, adorable, beau… bref tous les adjectifs possibles y passaient.

« Il nous invite aux Trois Balais cette semaine. C'est juste trop bien ! »

Marietta roula des yeux.

« Non il ne nous invite pas, il veut former un groupe clandestin pour s'opposer à Ombrage.

_ Mais il m'a dit, en personne, qu'il serait content de me voir. Mais tu imagines, content !

_ Oh arrête. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller dans son groupe de toute façon. »

Cho s'immobilisa et darda sur elle un regard de chiot battu. Marietta détestait ça, son amie savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand elle faisait ça. Elle se débattit un moment avec sa conscience.

« Mais c'est interdit, on va se faire virer de Poudlard, ou pire ! Imagine que Ombrage autorise Rusard à nous suspendre par les pouces dans les cachots ?

_ Mais non, tu sais bien que personne ne l'écoute depuis des décennies. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

_ Oui mais il y a quand même la brigade inquisitoriale et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à eux.

_ Mais ce sont des Serpentard de nos âge ! Malfoy, tu le connais lui.

_ Oui c'est vrai.

_ Et tu as déjà eu des soucis avec lui ? »

Elle devait bien avouer que non. Certains se plaignaient du comportement de Malfoy à leur égard mais Marietta le trouvait plutôt gentil. Il leur était arrivé de discuter un peu et elle pouvait même dire qu'à un moment, elle avait carrément flashé sur lui. Sauf que Malfoy n'était pas un garçon pour elle et il le lui avait bien fait sentir. En attendant, il restait juste une bonne connaissance avec qui elle avait fait équipe pour un devoir de métamorphose qui lui avait valu un Optimal.

« Allez, on ferait des réunions le vendredi soir et je pourrais voir Harry comme ça.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir cinquante personnes autour de toi pour le voir.

_ Au début si. Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. S'il te plaît, Marietta. T'es ma meilleure amie, tu ne peux pas me refuser ça quand même ! »

Elle soupira de plus belle. De toute façon, elle n'allait pas la laisser tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas cédé.

« Bon, ça va. On va y aller à cette réunion. »

Cho lui sauta au coup et déposa sur sa joue une bise retentissante.

« T'es la meilleure Riette ! Y a pas à dire ! »

Et elle, elle détestait qu'on l'appelle « Riette ». Mais quand ça venait de Cho, ce n'était plus aussi moche comme surnom.


	6. Amitié à perpétuité

**CHAPITRE 6 : Amitié à perpétuité (Teddy et Victoire)**

« La répartition des première année, on la connaît par cœur, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'on y aille encore ?

_ Parce qu'il y a ma cousine. »

Teddy avait répondu comme si c'était l'évidence même. Sam et Jesse, ses deux meilleurs amis, le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ta cousine ? »

Ils étaient tous les trois à bord de l'une des diligences qui les ramenaient au château et Sam et Jesse étaient en train de chercher un moyen pour ne pas assister à la cérémonie des répartitions, ce qui, pour eux, était la chose la plus ennuyeuse de l'année. Mais Teddy, lui, semblait trépigner d'impatience. Pourtant, l'année précédente, comme eux, il avait adhéré à l'idée de laisser faire les première année en privé et de ne pas obliger les autres à regarder.

« Mais… souffla Sam. La blonde avec nous dans le train c'était ta cousine ?

_ Ben oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Mon sombral ?

_ Oh c'est bon, ne te mets pas en colère, je te signale que c'est pas marqué dessus d'abord. Et puis vous ne vous ressemblez pas. »

Teddy haussa les sourcils et se mit à rire. Heureusement qu'il connaissait bien son meilleur ami sans quoi il aurait pu se vexer. Ils faisaient leur troisième rentrée à Poudlard et se connaissaient depuis le premier jour de la première année. Tous les trois à Gryffondor, ils s'étaient vite pris d'amitié les uns pour les autres. Mais cette année, pour le jeune Teddy, les choses allaient être différentes. Cette année, Victoire faisait sa première rentrée et rien que d'y penser, son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine.

Depuis qu'ils étaient hauts comme trois pommes, les deux enfants s'entendaient à merveille. Avec juste deux ans d'écart, ils étaient suffisamment proches pour grandir ensemble, tantôt chez la grand-mère de Teddy, tantôt au Terrier, tantôt à la Chaumière aux Coquillage. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Teddy avait toujours vu Victoire à ses côtés : Noël, les anniversaires, la chasse aux œufs dans le jardin du Terrier pour Pâques, elle était plus que sa cousine, elle était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, comme si un pacte muet avait été signé à la vie à la mort depuis le premier jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Et elle venait à Poudlard. Il allait lui montrer les passages secrets qu'il avait découvert ou qu'on lui avait montré également, il allait lui apprendre les règles du Quidditch même s'il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup et qu'elle devait déjà en savoir une bonne partie, il allait l'aider à faire ses devoirs, la protéger si quelqu'un l'embêtait. Il jouerait le rôle du grand frère en même temps que celui du cousin et du meilleur ami. Cette année, il en était certain, allait être la plus belle de toute sa vie et il n'était pas question d'en gâcher la moindre seconde.

Il sauta au bas de la diligence lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta devant la grande porte du château et, sans attendre ses deux amis qui restaient un peu réticents quant à l'idée de supporter une fois encore la cérémonie des répartitions, grimpa les marches à toute vitesse.

De nombreux élèves étaient déjà sur place. Teddy se fraya un passage parmi les différentes couleurs de cravates pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il avait essayé de voir les première année mais ils avaient été amenés à l'écart, il ne put faire le moindre signe d'encouragement à Victoire. C'était probablement prévu pour.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la table des Gryffondor, passant entre des élèves plus âgés pour obtenir les places les plus au bord et donc les plus proches de l'estrade sur laquelle aurait lieu les répartitions. Puis il s'installa, brûlant d'impatience. Sam et Jesse le rejoignirent un peu plus tard.

« Oh la la, souffla Jesse. Tu ne voulais pas t'asseoir sur les genoux des professeurs tant que tu y étais ? »

Teddy lui répondit par un grand sourire. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de parler, le professeur Starlight, directrice adjointe, référente de la maison Poufsouffle et professeur d'astronomie, était en train d'installer le tabouret et le Choixpeau. Commença alors la longue liste des première année. Le menton au creux de la main, Sam montra clairement son ennui.

« Merlin, mais c'est quoi le nom de ta cousine ?

_ Weasley.

_ Quoi ? Et pourquoi pas Zartempion tant que vous y êtes ! Ça va mettre trois heures ! »

Et effectivement, Victoire passa la dernière. Lorsque le professeur Starlight l'appela, Teddy se redressa sur son banc, plus tout à fait assis, mais pas tout à fait debout non plus. Les yeux écarquillés, il observa la fillette s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle était quand même un peu nerveuse, même si elle essayait de se montrer la plus détendue possible. Elle serrait un peu trop fort le rebord de son siège et se mordait les lèvres. Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et glissa un peu, cachant la moitié de son visage. Il murmura quelques mots que personne ne put entendre et certainement pas Teddy puis prit une grande inspiration pour crier :

« Gryffondor ! »

Teddy ne put retenir un véritable hurlement de joie. Il sautillait sur place tout en applaudissant. Cette année, Noël était arrivé en avance et Victoire venait avec lui à Gryffondor. Avec un grand sourire, la fillette attendit que le professeur lui retire le Choixpeau puis s'élança vers la table concernée. Elle sauta dans les bras de son cousin et tous deux se mirent à rire. Puis, voyant que tout le monde les regardaient, ils s'assirent en silence, le rouge au front, et aux cheveux pour Teddy, mais un petit sourire toujours figé sur leurs lèvres. Ils allaient passer les cinq prochaines années ensemble et, ils le juraient, rien ni personne n'aurait le pouvoir de les séparer.


	7. Le préféré

**CHAPITRE 7 : Le préféré (Luna et Ron)**

Luna avait toujours apprécié Ron Weasley mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui parler, de peur qu'il l'envoie bouler. On ne pouvait pas dire que le Gryffondor était reconnu pour sa délicatesse et elle l'avait vu envoyer plusieurs personnes sur les roses juste parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être sociable. Et pourtant, Luna devinait qu'il était le genre de personne à aimer qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

Depuis qu'elle était en première année, elle avait amplement eu l'occasion de l'observer. Elle s'était d'abord intéressée à Harry Potter, mais comme tous les autres enfants qui arrivaient à Poudlard. Après tout, il était le sorcier le plus connu du Royaume-Uni. C'était comme aller à l'école avec les Bizard'Sisters. Et puis, peu à peu, elle s'était rendue compte que Ron talonnait Harry. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé au début mais peu à peu elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas son faire-valoir mais réellement son meilleur ami.

Ron avait failli perdre sa petite sœur au cours de la première année de Luna. Elle la connaissait, elle était dans la même classe qu'elle, si ce n'était qu'elle était à Gryffondor. Et malgré tout, l'année suivante, il était revenu des vacances d'été avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Luna l'admirait. Sans compter qu'en plus elle le trouvait mignon comme tout. Les Serpentard avaient beau dire qu'il avait le regard vide des Weasley, elle ne trouvait pas du tout. Qui plus est, il était drôle, bref elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui mais s'il y avait une personne à Poudlard qu'elle préférait aux autres, c'était Ronald Weasley.

Et cette année, voilà que Luna s'était trouvée un compartiment vide dans l'Express et s'était installée, seule, comme à son habitude pour lire le Chicaneur. Personne ne voulait jamais voyager avec elle. Ceci dit, personne ne voulait non plus jamais passer de temps en sa compagnie pendant les cours, ce n'était certainement pas maintenant que ça allait changer. Elle avait déjà revêtu son uniforme. C'était une question de sécurité parce que se changer dans le train, quand on s'appelle Luna Lovegood, c'était tout de même très risqué. Il suffisait qu'un imbécile de sa classe s'amuse à ouvrir grand la porte pendant qu'elle était en sous-vêtements pour que tout le monde s'amuse à se moquer d'elle. Et puis elle entrait en quatrième année et il fallait avouer que son corps commençait de plus en plus à ressembler à celui d'une femme. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'elle commençait à avoir de la poitrine.

Elle était donc bien installée, sa baguette derrière l'oreille, le Chicaneur ouvert sur les genoux lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Intérieurement, elle paniqua. C'était sûrement quelqu'un venu se moquer d'elle. Peut-être même allait-on lui faire remarquer qu'elle tenait son journal à l'envers, comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, comme si elle était trop bête pour lire un livre normalement. Elle ne laissa cependant rien transparaître de son inquiétude et se tourna simplement vers la porte pour constater avec surprise que c'était Harry Potter qui se tenait sur le seuil. Juste derrière lui venait Ginny Weasley et encore après Ron lui-même puis Hermione Granger.

Ils s'installèrent avec elle et elle en fut surprise. La plupart des gens qui la voyaient finissaient par préférer des compartiments déjà bondés. Mais eux fermèrent simplement la porte derrière eux et s'installèrent à discuter tranquillement.

Luna se cacha un peu derrière son journal pour les observer. Evidemment ils se mirent à parler du Chicaneur jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur mentionne que son père en était le directeur. Elle le vit rougir. Mais ce qui l'amusa le plus fut que Ron ne rougissait pas des joues mais des oreilles. Elle trouvait ça mignon en fait.

« Tu sais que tu tiens ton journal à l'envers ? »

Bon là par contre, elle eut un peu de mal à lui pardonner la remarque. Evidemment qu'elle le savait. Pour qui donc la prenait-elle ? Elle entrait en quatrième année à Poudlard, elle savait quand même lire depuis longtemps et elle n'était pas bête au point de ne pas savoir qu'on ne lisait pas dans ce sens-là.

Le voyage, cette année fut intéressant. Luna ne s'aventura pas trop à prendre part aux conversations mais les autres lui posèrent des questions et lui demandèrent plusieurs fois son avis. Elle se sentait rougir à chaque fois. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement gentil. Aussi, lorsqu'ils finirent par arriver à Pré-Au-Lard, alors que la nuit était en train de tomber, elle les suivit dans la diligence. Pour une fois, elle n'alla pas caresser les sombrals. Elle savait que tout le monde ne pouvait pas les voir et elle était sûre qu'on allait lui poser des questions. Surtout que les autres allaient sûrement la voir caresser le vide. On l'appelait déjà Loufoca, et d'ailleurs Hermione avait laissé échapper le surnom à plusieurs reprises, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter non plus.

Elle espérait que les sombrals comprendraient et qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas. Tant pis, elle leur expliquerait dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle passerait par les cuisines avant pour demander aux elfes un peu de viande séchée. En attendant, elle monta dans la diligence et s'assit face à Ron et lorsqu'il sortit une blague, elle éclata de rire. Il la regarda un peu surpris mais qu'à cela ne tienne, elle l'avait vraiment trouvé très drôle et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait se taire.


End file.
